


A Jackanda Story

by Lou988



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Lou988
Summary: Miranda is on her way home to her love, Jack.Jack is at home waiting for her love, Miranda.





	A Jackanda Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Identiaetslos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/gifts).



> This was written for the MEFF gift exchange 2017. Hope you like it! These two are my absolute favorite pairing!

A thick snow blanketed the streets of Vancouver, turning the landscape into a winter dream. Lights of all colors adorned the shops and houses everywhere one would look. A cool breeze blew through the air and across Miranda’s face as she made her way along the lonely road back to her apartment. Gripping the collar of her jacket with one hand; a bouquet of roses in the other. The fur lining her hood had started to crystallize in the night air. 

It was a night just like this one where she and Jack shared their feelings for one another. Huddled closely together to keep out the chill, as they had just finished a rather competitive snow ball fight. There were some biotics in use of course, and depending on which of the two was asked, a different victor would emerge. Miranda could remember the red hue forming on Jack’s nose, of which she had no doubt one formed on her’s as well. Their foreheads pressed together and hands grasped closely to each others chests; blue eyes smiling at brown. 

“Tonight was perfect, even if I had to share it with a convict.” Miranda stated with a playful tone. Each warm breath showing itself in the air. 

“I guess it wasn’t too bad, although I did have to split my time between the two of you.” Jack said with a fake sense of disgust. 

“The two of who?” Miranda answered, puzzled. 

“You and that enormous ass”, Jack said while giving Miranda’s behind a small squeeze. “ I wasn’t sure who to give my attention to half the fucking time.” 

At that Miranda laughed and gave Jack a push, but not too far as she did not want to separate so quickly. They rejoined hands and locked eyes once more as the snow fell around them. 

It was Jack who spoke first. Which would no doubt have surprised anyone who knew them. Never the one to share feelings aside from anger or pain, Jacks lips parted for a moment, then shut quickly. It was very hard for her to forms the words that she knew in her heart to be true. 

“I love you, Miri.” 

As Miranda was lost in her memories, she didn’t even realize that she had been dancing in the street. A passing couple shared a small chuckle as they watched, breaking the waking dream Miranda was having. She gave a smile and a nod, her cheeks red with embarrassment that she figured could be blamed on the cold, and proceeded on her way home. 

——————————————————————

Jack had been busy decorating the Christmas tree in the small but cozy apartment that she and Miranda shared. Never one for too much flare, aside from the ink that adorned her skin, she made the tree rather empty. Small lights here and there, and the occasional ornament. The ‘star’ if it could even be called one, was a small amount of element zero, encased in glass. The slight blue that radiated from the glass seemed a fitting touch for both Miranda and herself. Miranda had come to think of it as a shared connection to the abilities that they had. Jack however saw it as a reminder of the icy blue eyes that would tear a hole into anyone’s soul, but those same eyes to Jack only gave a feeling of happiness. 

Jack could remember the moment that she first saw those eyes, staring at her on Purgatory. Fuck did she want to just tear off that catsuit right then and there. She wrote about those eyes during her first night on the Normandy. 

November is what she called them. She wasn’t sure at the time why, nor was she even sure to this day why she described them as such. Jack wrote to get things off her chest. Words came to her sure, but she never could explain fully their meaning. All she remembers, is that November fit. 

Reminiscing about her writings from her time on the Normandy, Jack brought out an old data pad. It was by no means top of the line, and the years have not been kind to it, but it was hers. She had found it while leaving Pragia, and couldn’t remember why she thought to grab it. 

She went back and started to read things that she wrote during her time with Shepard. Childish thoughts put onto ‘paper’ that made her want to puke. 

Before she knew it, she was asleep. 

——————————————————————

Shortly after Jack had passed out, Miranda made her way through the door. She removed her long coat and boots and placed them in front of the heater, only to soon notice Jack asleep on their couch. Miranda smiled as she made her way towards her love, holding the roses behind her back, when she noticed the data pad lying on the floor just below Jack’s reach. 

‘Where did this come from?’ Miranda thought to herself as she stared at the outdated device. It was powered on, and with no passcode to unlock, Miranda’s curiosity got the better of her. 

As she scrolled through the various poems and writings, she had to stifle back laughter at realizing what this was. All of Jack’s works, dated from when she left Pragia, all the way up until after the completion of the assault on the Collector Base those few years ago. She paged through the writings, many of which were similar. A small, scared child, running away and having no one to turn to. Except this journal, if one would call it such.

A sadness began to take hold of Miranda, immediately followed by anger and self hate. How could she have been so blind to what Cerberus was doing to so many innocents, most important of all, Jack? She remembers how she treated Jack when they had first met. How she looked upon her as vermin; a beast not worthy of anything. She hated herself for it. 

Fighting back tears, Miranda came across a log in the data pad that made her heart skip a beat. Thanks to long hours of reports and information keeping, Miranda was keen on remembering dates. This piece was dated shortly after their fight on the Normandy. The fight where Miranda had called Jack a mistake. 

Mistake. Just the thought of the word made Miranda’s heart sink. She was wrong, so absolutely wrong. 

Nervously, Miranda opened the log, not sure of what to expect. 

——

There's a feeling inside that can't be explained with simple words. A whirlwind of happiness and warmth dances around my mind. The sights! The sounds! It's all rather amazing to me. I feel my heart racing and my eyes tear up. The butterflies in my stomach dancing away without a care in the world. 

The beauty, ah the beauty. Unmatched by anything, this beauty brightens all darkness and brings joy to the world around it. 

Now one may ask, "how can such beauty exsist?" Surely there must be some flaw in the design, an error in the creation. Perfection is something that is simply created by man. A staple for what we should aspire to. But can perfection be natural? I say it can. 

Perfection of the mind, perfection of the soul. The smiles, the laughter. All of these things that are otherwise seemingly taken for granted are perfection. But only in the right person. The person who brings joy to my life, happiness where there once was none. Now that is perfection. 

One cannot be fooled by the mass idea of what perfection is. One can only know perfection by seeing what they deem is perfect. No two people view the same thing in the same light. That is why perfection is lost and people constantly yearn for something more. 

But not I. For I have found that perfection. My view of the world has never given anything in comparison to this. This natural perfection that I have found cannot be dictated by the masses. No! It can only be dictated by oneself. 

My perfection, is you! Your voice is my perfection! Your touch is my perfection. Your LIFE is my perfection! I stand on the top of the mountains and scream into the night sky the name of my perfection! 

"Miranda!”

 

...why does it hurt so much? Why can’t I tell you how I truly feel? Shit, i probably ruined it all... 

——

Miranda couldn’t stop herself, and she just sat there as the tears flowed from her eyes. Jack cared for her even back then. She had most likely come to speak to her to open up, to share her feelings. Possibly even try to turn Miranda away from Cerberus herself and to make her see Jack for what she truly was. A person, with feelings and emotions just like everyone else.

A frightened girl who simply wanted to be seen, and Miranda had called her a mistake. 

Jack awoke from her sleep in a panic due to the sounds of crying coming from Miranda. 

“Shit, Miri what’s wrong?!” Jack nearly shouted as she wrapped her arms around Miranda tightly. “Did someone hurt you? I’ll fucking tear them apart if they did. Where are they?” 

Jack started to glow a deadly blue before Miranda was finally able to speak up. 

“Nobody hurt me Jack, I promise. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry? What the fuck are you sorry for?” 

“Everything Jack, absolutely everything that I have ever done to make your life hell. I was cruel, and mean and just wrong. So very wrong. You were never a mistake.” Tears still continued to flow from Miranda as she hid her face in the crook of Jack’s neck. “I never should have said what I did to you that day aboard the Normandy. I am so terribly sorry.” 

“Hey hey hey. Calm the fuck down. Ok? It’s ok. That shit is in the past. It’s over and done with.” 

Jack reached for Miranda’s face slowly and stared into those wet, icy blue eyes. She had never seen so much sadness coming from Miranda before. 

‘Shit, even when crying she’s fucking perfect.’ Jack thought as she kept her gaze on Miranda. Struggling to find the words just as she did once before, Jack finally spoke. 

“I love you Miri.” 

The two women each leaned in for a passionate kiss, as the cold winter blanketed the world outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable to read. If not, I apologize and will do better in the future. Promise!


End file.
